little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thapoli
Thapoli (Greek: "Miracle City" or "Miracle Town"), also known as Jarteignborg (ON: "Miracle Town"), is a small hidden magical nation and city featured in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Description & Characteristics Mirroring the real life medieval Scandinavian civilazations, it is a secluded magical kingdom that only those from magic community knows. It is an isolated ancient community situated at secluded regions in Lofoten, Norway, and has existed since the era of Nine Olde Witches. Legends said that the kingdom was founded by descendants of Nine Olde Witches' closest followers, and they have a focus in preserving magical culture, archaeology, rediscovery of lost technology, and development of magical tools and other related equipment for the benefit of magic ccommunity. While not the central power of magic community, Thapoli has a considerable amount of influence and control over it, which is crucial in ensuring its existence. Newt mentioned that the kingdom made good efforts in checking in on the status of magical families across Midgard and even investigate their situation when an unfortunate event happens. In fact, the kingdom was responsible in aiding countless magic practitioners eluding persecution during the Witch Hunts and improved the rebuilt Luna Nova after the persecution ends. Though the kingdom itself has some limitations and thus at times failed or worse, overlooked things in their efforts, Thapoli remains persevere in their altruistic ways, and thus developed better standards than other parts of magic community. As a research-minded community, the people of Thapoli are interested in learning new ideas from people of all walks of life, always looking for new knowledge to absorb mostly to find more efficient ways to preserve magic. Throughout the kingdom's history, Thapoli has surreptitiously sending their best scholars to study abroad and learning intriguing cultures from other countries across the world, including Japan. This, coupled with dedication in preserving and updating the art of magic, consequently turning Thapoli into the most technologically advanced community in magical world. The capital of Thapoli, which shared its name with the kingdom itself, is a series of longhouses, turf houses, rune houses, and at least one boathouse fortified by wooden and rock fortress. It was founded and made this way as a place to guard ancient knowledge related to magic in general. However, the kingdom also harbor dark secrets: Certain knowledge that they safeguarded stated to be potentially harmful that they can bring untold amount of disasters if disturbed. Also, the magical nation was once experimented on remains of fallen god Loki to further developing Solais Metal, magical alloy that serve as core material for the weaponry of Valkyrie Corps.. Under most circumstances, Thapoli is only known and open to Pomokai Holoholonas, witches, and wizards. Majorities of non-magical humans who made contact with world of magic like Hanbridges don't know about its location, only heard of it. There are rare exceptions if a witch/wizard/Pomokai Holoholona brought guests into the nation. As long as the Queen allows it, there are no penalties. Valhalla Academy Valhalla Academy is a school for magic located at Thapoli, Norway, which predates Luna Nova Magical Academy itself. In stark contrast of Luna Nova and some other magical schools, Valhalla Academy tolerates the use of hi-tech devices in school grounds and even encourages technomagic experiments owing to the fact that Thapoli has long adapted modern technology into their community while maintaining and improving their tradition at the same time since Industrial Revolution. Despite being a longtime ally to Luna Nova owing to Nine Olde Witches' role in their foundation, there are constant disagreement over means to preserve magic; older witch generations from Luna Nova, particularly Finnelan, strongly disagree with Valhalla Academy's methods in integrating modern technology into magic whereas Valhalla Academy believed Luna Nova is too focused on tradition to the point of losing sight over the meaning of magic itself. Notable students of Valhalla Academy are Daisy and Sigurd. Warband Warband is an organization that serves as both Thapoli's law enforcement and military force. In addition of aiding magic community upholding magical law throughout Midgard, Warband's purpose is to fight to protect Thapoli and the rest of the world from threats. Warband also involved in search-and-rescue missions, guarding high-profile targets, and damage control. In the eye of Warband members, the modern-day witches are too conservative when it comes about magic and traditions that they deny changes around them and lost their sight upon the true meaning of magic itself, a view they shared with the rest of Thapoli and most Pomokai Holoholonas of Hoddmimi's Holt. As such, they have a mild disdain towards witches outside their homeland, particularly their older generations. Still, they greatly respected younger witch generations who live above their predecessors' standards such as Chariot du Nord, Atsuko Kagari, and Diana Cavendish. Templar Corps., Valkyrie Corps. and Drekherjar Corps. are part of the Warband. Ranks *'Warriors': Soldiers & workers who makes up the bulk of the Warband. *'Chieftain': Captains of a squadron of Warriors of Warband. *'Thane': Leader of a Warband branch. *'Jarl': The leader of the entire Warband. Social Structure The social structure of Thapoli resembles that of Scandinavian kingdoms during Viking Age. The major difference is that the kingdom no longer practices slavery. *'High King/Queen': A High King and/or High Queen had the total power over the lands they owned as rulers. *'The Jarls': The Jarls are nobles who in charge of smaller communities (be it villages or towns) that make up the bulk of Thapolian society. This rank is shared by the leader of Thapoli's Warband and Sword of Laeradr. *'The Karls': Karls are, simply put, commoners of Thapoli, being farmers, fishermen, blacksmiths, carpenters, ship-builders, etc. Magic Items and Magi-Mechanical Technologies Developed *Barrier Pauldron *Confinement Staff of Hoddmimi *Construct Ribbons **Raider Armor ***Drekherjar Armor ***Caerbannog Armor *Flying Longship **Alioth **Wyvernstorm *Solais Metal **Valkyrie Armor **Valkyrie Blade **Spear Wand *Support Bots *Sorcerer's Stone (not to be confused with Philosopher's Stone which developed by Great Inventor with aid of Nicholas Flamel) Notes & Trivia *In stark contrast of the rest of magic community, the people of Thapoli appreciated Ursula's efforts to inspire people back in her days as Shiny Chariot despite acknowledging her questionable use of magic in her shows, a fact which surprised Akko and Diana. **It's also revealed that the current High Queen of Thapoli, Borghild, had allowed Chariot to go on her shows despite having the authority against it. She did so as part of a social experiment program to confirm whether older witch generations have lost their sight upon the true meaning of magic which lead to the decline of their culture in the first place. When older witch generations labelled Chariot as a fraud who gave a bad impression of magic by using it as a mere entertainment, Borghild took that as conformation of said concern. Category:Locations Category:Witches of Midgard-verse